


Put the Devil in me

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Mafia Archangels [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Background Michean, Bad Jokes, Dick Roman has a crush on Sam (probably), Ex Cop Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mobster Lucifer, Murder, Stripper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Sam has his eyes on a target, but there's always time to flirt with his boyfriend.





	Put the Devil in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> This doesn't even fill a Bingo square, but Mrs_SimonTam_PHD sent me [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_pgM3CyZLk) and was like: "Sam stripping to this?" So I wrote it.
> 
> Also, meet boyking!Sam in his almost fully developed form ...

**Archangel Group Chat**

**Michael** : Raphael, are you in position?

 **Raphael** : Yes, Lucifer too. We’re waiting for the target to show up.

 **Gabriel** : There are no security cameras inside the building, but I’m keeping an eye on the ones outside. So everything is ready whenever Samwise gives the go.

 **Michael** : How is our ex-cop doing by the way?

 **Raphael** : Having a bit too much fun, if you ask me. Looks like he has a mischievous streak.

 **Gabriel** : Damn, I wish I was there. What’s he up to?

 **Raphael** : Stripping to a highly suggestive song.

 **Gabriel** : Well, that’s part of the job, isn’t it?

 **Raphael** : It goes “My bad, bad angel put the devil in me” …

 **Gabriel** : OooOH! How ready to jump his bones does Lucifer look by now?

 **Raphael** : Way too ready.

 **Michael** : You know, sometimes I fool myself into thinking I work with professionals. Then something like this happens …

 **Raphael** : Don’t worry, if we got the right guy, he’ll be dead by the end of the night.

* * *

Sam knows he’s here for a job. He’s been here for a job for weeks now. Finding Dick Roman hadn’t been hard, but finding the right Dick Roman … The man has at least two doppelgangers, if not more, and so far no one had been able to tell them apart. At least until Sam had managed to get close enough to the guy to give him a lapdance, where it had turned out that Dick Roman himself is definitely attracted to him – but his doppelgangers aren’t.

At least that’s the theory. Roman has been a regular client for at least three weeks now, turning up in irregular patterns, but at least twice a week. Sam is his favorite dancer, he usually doesn’t ask for anyone else any more. But apparently he’s paranoid enough to send a doppelganger now and then and appear somewhere else at the same time, probably to keep people confused about who’s the real one. Sam noticed, because sometimes – when ‘elsewhere’ is something that Michael thinks the real Dick Roman would never miss – the reactions Sam gets to his performance are well acted, but not sincere.

So yes, Sam’s here for a job, but for now all he can do is wait for their target to show up. So why not have some fun?

Lucifer is standing right in front of the stage, leaning against it in fact. Sam has seen Raphael somewhere too – and he hadn’t known so far that she does wear jeans occasionally – but she keeps in the background, not acknowledging that she knows any of them. Like they should.

Well, Lucifer staring doesn’t actually tell anyone that they know each other either. Right now about fifty people watch while Sam unbuttons the last button of his shirt so it hangs open while he spins around the pole again. He feels Lucifer’s eyes on him the whole time, and makes eye contact after the spin is complete, just in time so he can mouth the lyrics of the song to him: “Put the devil in me.”

Sam smirks, when Lucifer’s face twists into something fiercely possessive. Tonight will get interesting – if they manage to finally finish this damn job.

As Sam turns away again, one of the girls walks on stage – Lilith – and gracefully leans close to whisper into his ear: “Guest asking for some private time with you. I’ll take over.”

* * *

Sam has a file on Roman that would make Chief Henriksen proud – and that thought still hurts a little. Enough to get him behind bars for the rest of his life, or so one would think. But people have tried that repeatedly already and he always manages to wiggle himself free in court. Whenever Sam leans close to the man, watching goosebumps erupt where his breath touches skin, realizing that he’s just as human as everybody else and thinking that he maybe doesn’t deserve to die, he mentally pulls up that file.

There are several instances of murder, but of course Sam’s own boyfriend is guilty of that too. But there’s also medical experimentation on unsuspecting people, sometimes making the incurable sick in the process. Some instances of cannibalism, though there’s no solid proof of that, just very weird rumors and some pieces of evidence that make no sense at all. A lot of instances of swindling people out of their money. A lot of instances of pushing products onto the market that are without doubt a health risk, but come with enough bribes for the right people to not get taken off the shelves.

Dick Roman smiles at Sam, telling him how beautiful he is tonight, ever respectful, never trying to touch, and Sam thinks of the people, who had died of liver failure after eating something Roman’s corporations has produced.

It’s a balancing act very close to hypocrisy what Sam is doing here, of course. Sometimes it probably is hypocrisy. After all he’s siding with the Archangels, looking the other way when it comes to their shady business. He has very little moral high ground. If he’s absolutely honest, he’s using his files to give himself excuses. Because what he’s doing right now, spying on someone as powerful as Roman to bring him down, that’s a thrill that barely compares to anything else. That’s a thrill he only allows himself to enjoy, when he knows it’s doing something good.

While he dances, he watches Romans closely. The other man’s eyes roam over Sam’s body, self-satisfied smile on his face. His pupils are blown wide, cheeks flushes, and – Sam pushes his hips down a bit too far, making Roman gasp – yup, that’s a half-boner in his pants.

They have their mark. This job will get finished tonight.

* * *

**Archangel Group Chat**

**Lucifer** : Sam just gave a positive identification. Moving out.

* * *

There’s no gunshot, no scream, not a single hint at the murder that just occured in the backroom of the strip club. Sam knows that it’s done, though, when Raphael steps out of the door he had opened for them about ten minutes ago, and calmly walks towards the exit.

Sam stops peeking through the curtain behind the stage and hurries back towards the dressing room. He’s wearing jeans and a flannel shirt now, his shift almost over. He makes a big show out of taking his time to collect his things, trying his hardest not to look like he’s in a hurry. He says goodbye to everybody like he always does, and only then does he slip out through the back door.

Lucifer is waiting for him in the alley behind the club, leaning against the wall. He’s looking awfully good in a black leather jacket and points towards the bike that’s parking nearby. “Need a ride?”

Sam smiles, still riding the remnants of the power trip helping to bring down Roman gave him. “I may have a sex fantasy that starts this way.”

With a grin on his lips, Lucifer steps closer and pulls him in for a kiss. And the fact that he just teamed up with his sister to murder a man should definitely be a turn-off, but it isn’t. “Good.” Lucifer’s hands wander down along Sam’s back to squeeze his ass. “Because I’m planning to put the devil in you tonight.”

* * *

**Archangel Group Chat**

**Gabriel** : I just finished digging through all the data on Dick Roman’s phone and found something that points to him working with Abaddon.

 **Michael** : Are you sure?

 **Gabriel** : No, I’m just writing for shit and giggles. Of course I’m sure, Mike!

Raphael: It fits. She’s been trying to expand for a while now.

 **Gabriel** : She’s been trying to give Dean-o shit for a while now, too. We should make a move.

 **Michael** : We are making a move. We’re taking out her support system one by one.

 **Lucifer** : I think Gabe means making a move against the lady herself. I’m looking forward to that *devil emoticon*

 **Michael** : That’s something I will do. You stay away from her.

 **Lucifer** : Aw, did she try and hit on your boyfriend, too?

 **Gabriel** : Haven’t you heard? She threatened him. Walked into his bar this morning, told him she knows he’s Mikey’s boyfriend and that it would be a pity if something happened to him because Mikey makes the wrong decisions. Dean-o told her to piss off.

 **Lucifer** : Oh wow. I’m surprised she’s still breathing.

 **Michael** : She won’t be for much longer.

 **Gabriel** : Awww, that must be true love …

 **Michael** : Shut up, Gabriel.

 **Raphael** : And there we go again ...

**Author's Note:**

> So ... guess what the next mafia verse story will be about ;-)
> 
> Also, I apologize for the bad "Put the devil in you" joke Lucifer made, but it had to be made, ya'll know it.


End file.
